Winter Formal
by thesilentauthor24
Summary: Nancy, Bess, and George get ready for Winter Formal. Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

Monday came bright and early. Nancy, Bess, and George had just reached school. A brilliantly white banner with bold lettering hung in front of the school. The message was asking someone to the upcoming winter formal.

"Oh my goodness! I completely forgot formal is coming up!" Bess said.

"Oh great. Another dance where the popular kids take over the bathrooms and trash talk everyone else, then I'll have to dance and wear a dress." George said a bit less enthusiastically.

"I think it's just the girls that take over the bathrooms and it won't be so bad if we go together." said Nancy.

"We can even go shopping for it!" Bess added. "I heard Burt Eddleton is interested in asking you out. Maybe he'll ask you to the dance."

"Oh like I have to have a guy to enjoy the dance….wait how do you know Burt is interested in me?" George asked.

"I overheard him telling Dave Evans. He was asking for ideas on how to ask you."

"Even IF that's true, I'm not going to get my hopes up about that. It does sound like it could be fun to go together." George admitted.

"Then it's a plan! When should we go look for dresses?" asked Nancy.

"We don't have much time. Do you think we could go after school? Look for at least an hour or so?" Bess asked.

"Alright, but I have a lab report to get done so we can't be all night." George said.

"Okay, but it may take a few days." said Bess.

"Let's meet up after class and we can get going to the mall." Nancy said. "But for now, we really need to get going before the bell rings."

The girls continued making plans for their adventure as they reached their lockers. Before they knew, the five minute bell rang. Nancy, Bess, and George parted ways and went to class. For Bess, the day dragged on slower than a snail race. George's day, however, flew by.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang. Bess went skipping to her locker and out to meet Nancy and George. Nancy was on her phone. As Bess got closer, she heard Nancy say, "Thanks! Love you. Bye!"

"That was my dad. He was just telling me that we need to be home in time for dinner and you both are invited to join us." Nancy reported to her friends.

"Awesome! What's for dinner?" George asked.

"No idea, really. My dad wouldn't say."

"Well should we get going? We only have so much time to look." Bess chimed in.

'Yeah let's get going."

The girls made their way downtown and began wandering through the shops. Finally, the trio found their way into a shop filled with different styles of dresses. Even George, who isn't big on dressing up, was having fun looking through the dresses. It didn't take long before all three of them had a large pile of things to try on.

Every few minutes, they'd step out of their dressing rooms and get feedback from each other.

"I think I found a winner!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Me too." said George.

"Oh my goodness! This dress is incredible. Let's step out and show each other!" Bess said.

Nancy, Bess, and George stepped out and looked at each other. Bess had on a pale pink number with enough ruffles for 3 dresses. George picked out a sleek black dress and Nancy had on a silvery dress.

"You two look fabulous!" said Nancy. "Those are the best you've tried on."

"You look great too, Nancy!" George added. She looked happier than she had this morning. Little did the trio know, things were going to go a little sour. Another group of girls walked in talking loudly about how everything they'd seen so far was tacky and out of date. The girl at the head of the pack was Deirdre.

"Look at what we have here, girls! A couple of wannabes trying to look cool." The two girls following her snickered.

"Hi, Deedee." Bess said.

"It's DEIRDRE. Seriously, I've told you at least a dozen times. You should have it by now or are you really that dim?"

"Cool it, Deirdre." Nancy said with a scowl.

"Well, well it's Nancy Drew! Oh guess what? I got asked to the winter formal! You'll never guess. Go on, guess!" Deirdre said.

"Colonel Saunders?"

"Nope. Ned Nickerson. The hottie over at Emerson."

"That's nice. Hope you have a good time." Nancy said nonchalantly.

"What? You don't care? I thought you had a crush on him?" Deirdre looked slightly deflated.

"Why should I care?" Nancy chuckled. "He's welcome to go with whomever he wants."

"Well fine! We're going to look for dresses, although judging by the ones you three are wearing, we're just going to find more garbage. Come on, girls!"

Once Deirdre was out of range, George sighed, "Man, she is annoying!"

Bess and Nancy both laughed. "Are you okay, Nan? I know you really like Ned." Bess said with a worried look on her face.

"It's whatever." Nancy said with a shrug and she checked her phone. "It's almost time for dinner, should we get the dresses or keep looking?"

Bess and George took another look in the mirror. There was a slight pause before Bess spoke up. "I really like this dress."

"I really like mine too." George said.

"Alright then let's get our dresses! Forget those girls. We're going to have a great time at the dance."

Nancy, George, and Bess made their purchases and headed to the Drew residence. As they turned to the front of the house, the girls paused. The path up to Nancy's front door was lined with lit candles. The trio looked at each other, confused.

"Nancy, is there some big event you forgot about?" George asked.

"I don't think so. Let's go find out what's going on."

Nancy reached the door first and opened it. When they stepped inside, they saw more candles weaving throughout the house. The trio found their way into the living room, where there were three figures waiting for them.

Ned, Burt, and Dave were standing there in the middle of the living room, each with a bouquet of flowers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nancy asked.

"We've been waiting for you three. Can I talk to somewhere else?" asked Ned.

"Bess, can I talk to you over here?" Dave asked.

"Uh huh." She started following Dave, but turned to give her friends an excited smile and two thumbs up.

"I guess that leaves us here." Burt said to George.

Nancy followed Ned into the kitchen.

"So, Nancy. I know you have your winter formal coming up. Would you like to go with me?"

Nancy was confused. "But, I heard you're going with Deidre."

Ned looked like a deer in the headlights. "Wha-what do you mean? Who told you that?" said Ned.

"Deirdre."

Ned sighed. "Of course. Nancy, she made that up. I've always planned on asking you. Burt, Dave, and I were just waiting so we could ask the three of you at the same time. We thought it would be fun. So I'm going to ask again: Will you come to winter formal with me?"

Nancy smiled and hugged Ned. "Of course! I'd love to."

Nancy hadn't ever seen Ned smile so big. "Really? Great! Should we go see how the others are doing? We brought pizza too."

"That sounds good to me."

Nancy and Ned walked out to find the other two couples smiling from ear to ear.

"I take it things went well?" Nancy said.

"Very well." Bess said with a grin.

Ned gave Burt and Dave fist bumps and then they led the girls in for pizza. The group had a blast eating and talking until late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of 3. I love getting feedback, but please go easy. I'm still new at this.

* * *

Nancy woke up bright and early Friday morning. She jumped out of bed and looked out the window. During the night, it had snowed and left a nice blanket behind. Hours from then, Nancy would be dancing with her crush and having a blast with her friends. Just as she started getting ready for the day, Nancy's phone went off. It was George.

"Nancy, I don't think I can come tonight. I don't feel well. Sorry."

"Don't feel well?" Nancy thought. Ever since Burt asked her to the dance, George was a great deal more excited about going. What changed her mind? She decided to text Bess and see what was going on.

"Hey have you heard about George? She says she doesn't feel well."

Bess texted back almost immediately, "just saw her and she looked fine. Something must be wrong. Let's go over soon and see what's up."

"Meet outside her house in 30 minutes."

With that, Nancy flew through her morning routine and ran out the door to meet Bess. Bess was already waiting outside the Fayne residence when Nancy arrived.

"Hey, Bess. Any word from George? I'm starting to get worried."

"Nope, but we'll figure out what's going on. Maybe she really is sick."

"Could be. We won't know until we go in there and find out."

"Let's go then."

Nancy and Bess made their way up to the front door. Bess knocked loudly and they waited. After a few minutes, George answered the door. She was shocked to see Bess and Nancy. "Hi, girls."

"Hey, George. We thought we'd come see how you're doing." Nancy said cheerfully.

"You look pretty good, cousin dear." Bess added.

George blushed. "I wasn't entirely honest. I'm not sick."

"What's up? How come you told us you weren't feeling good if you're not?" asked Nancy.

"I received a text message this morning." George handed Nancy her phone with the message up.

"If u go 2 the dance w/ Burt u will regret it. He asked bc of a dare ne ways."

Bess read the text and her mouth fell open. "That's not true at all. Who would send something like that?"

"I don't know. I was already nervous about going, but now I'm even more nervous. I should just ignore it, I know, but still. No one wants to feel like they were asked out because of a dare."

Nancy and Bess both hugged George. "George, you have a couple options. You could skip the dance and mope. You could ask Burt what's going on or you could come with us and the guys and try to ignore that text."

George thought for a moment. "You're right. I can't give in. But, I don't want to know if it was really a dare that got Burt to ask me. Let's just have fun!"

"Atta girl, George!" Bess said. "Don't let them get you down! Now all three of us have some work to do before the boys come."

"Alright. Let's go." said George, still looking gloomy.

The next several hours were spent hanging out and getting ready for the dance. They did their nails and got their hair done for the dance. The trio talked about what they thought the decorations at the dance would look like and how the night would go. Finally, it was time for the boys to come pick the girls up. Each girl had butterflies as they heard the doorbell ring. Hannah went to the door and opened it for Ned, Dave, and Burt.

"Girls, the boys are here! Come on down." Hannah called.

Bess was the first down the staircase. She and Dave both had giant smiles on their faces as their eyes met. Nancy was next down the stairs and joined Ned at his side. He bent down and as he put Nancy's corsage on her arm, he whispered, "you look incredible, Nancy."

Nancy smiled brightly and whispered, "you look amazing too!"

George was the last one to come down. As she descending the stairs, Burt's jaw dropped. As George joined him, he stuttered, "y-y-you look a-a-amazing."

Hannah jumped in. "Okay picture time! You all look so wonderful! Get together."

The couples moved in close and smiled for a series of photos. Eventually, Hannah had enough pictures. "Thanks, kids. Have a great time!"

"Thanks, Hannah!" Nancy said. "Well, let's get going!"

Ned said, "We decided that you ladies might like to ride in style, so we rented a limo for tonight."

"Wow, you guys really know how to go all out!" Bess exclaimed.

"Glad you like it." said Dave.

The couples climbed in the limo and made their way to the dance.

As soon as they arrived, the boys climbed out to help their dates. As they entered the high school gym, they were met by a winter wonderland. White lights lined every wall and panels of tulle created a kind of canopy in the gym. Christmas trees sparkled around the room. The air of the room even smelled like peppermint.

"Oh my goodness! This is better than I imagined!" said Bess.

"They really outdid themselves this year." Dave said.

"Let's wander for a while and look at everything." George suggested. "Then we can find a table and get something to eat."

The group agreed to meet up after about 20 minutes. The couples quickly broke off on their own. Nancy and Ned made their way outside to the sports fields. They were lit up by thousands of more lights which sparkled against the freshly fallen snow and the trickling sound of a fountain added a bit of contrast to the loud music coming from the gym. Ned and Nancy went over to a secluded bench. Nancy looked at Ned, who had a worried look on his face.

"What's up, Ned?" Nancy asked.

Ned turned and smiled at her. 'Why would something be wrong?"

"Well a second ago, you had a worried look on your face."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Ned sighed. "Well, someone said something to me that's kind of eating at me. I shouldn't let it bother me, but I can't seem to shake what they said."

"Can I help?"

"If I ask you a question, will you give me an honest answer?"

Nancy chuckled. "Of course, Ned!"

"Why did you say yes to come with me tonight?"

That caught Nancy off guard. She could feel her face turning red. "Well…uh…you did ask…and I had been really hoping that you would."

"Really?" Ned looked a combination of skeptical and hopeful. "You could've gone with any other guys, many of which are more interesting than me…but you wanted to go with me."

"Yeah. Just you."

Ned paused to think, then smiled and looked her right in the eyes. "Nancy? I really like you a lot."

It felt like a swarm of butterflies had been released in Nancy's stomach. She grinned and said, "I really like you too! That's why I was hoping you would ask me."

"Even though I'm not the most interesting guy? I don't go on exciting adventures or do amazing things to help people. I'm just me. Plain, old, vanilla Ned. But…you like me. I'm confused."

"Ned, I go solve cases all over the world. I meet all sorts of people, who do all sorts of insane things. I get into life-threatening situations all the time. My life is crazy and unpredictable. What I want…what I need…is dependable. I need reliable. I like you because you're sweet and kind. I can tell you anything. You're always there for me, even when I call at 3:00 in the morning for advice on a case. Ned, you understand me. We're the same in the best ways and different in the best ways too. I really like you, for you Ned." Nancy sighed and looked at Ned to try and read what he was thinking after her monologue.

Nancy's eyes met Ned's and the look he was giving her made her swoon a little inside. "Thanks, Nancy. Sorry for worrying about it. Some jerk got mad because I asked you and said some things that bugged me."

"Who?"

"I shouldn't say."

Nancy put her hands on her hips. "Nickerson, if you don't tell me, you know I'll find out anyways. International teen sleuth here. It'll save me time if you just say."

"Good point." He paused. "It was Frank Hardy."

"What? Frank?"

"Yeah. I think he might like you."

Nancy winced and gagged. "Ew, Frank? He and Joe are handy for investigation advice, but he's more like a brother. Yuck."

Ned laughed. "Good to know for future reference. Should we go inside? The others might be ready to eat and I have to admit, I'm starving."

"Me too! Let's eat."

The pair walked in and quickly found the rest of their party. George looked like she was going to throw up and Bess looked worried. Nancy whispered to Ned, "Something's up. Can you guys get us a table? I'll see what's up."

Ned nodded. Nancy said as they got closer, "Hey, girls. Do you mind coming with me to use the restroom?"

"Yeah I could use a visit." Bess said quickly. "Let's go!" Both Nancy and Bess guided George to the bathroom. As they entered, they were briefly blinded by the sudden bright lights. Unfortunately, the bathroom was already occupied by Deirdre and her lackeys.

"Oh my gosh! What is that awful smell!" Deirdre turned away from the bathroom mirror. "Oh, the trash just walked in." The girls with her snickered.

"Hi, Deirdre." Nancy said.

"Oh look, girls. It's the magnificent Nancy Drew who couldn't get a date, so she had to bribe mine!"

"What? That's not true!" Bess snapped.

"Deirdre said you'd say that." one of the lackeys, Emily, chimed in.

"You're just jealous." George added weakly.

"Jealous? Of that! As if!"

Nancy smirked. "Well I have an idea. How about you girls go out and ask Ned what really happened? He'll tell it like it is."

"Okay!" the lackeys said together.

Deirdre looked worried. "Why bother? Let's go, girls!" The trio stormed out of the bathroom.

"I can't stand her!" Bess said once the door closed.

Nancy turned to George. "Okay, now that that's over, it's your turn. What's wrong?"

George sighed. "Things are awful. He's just so nice and cute and I'm just so awkward!"

"I told her she needs to relax." Bess said.

"Bess has a point." said Nancy. "Stick with what you're comfortable with. Talk tech or movies or books. Then see where it leads."

"I know, I know. I can do this. Eating will probably help…Let's go back."

"Are you sure? Do you need a few more minutes?" Nancy asked.

"No. I can do this."

"If it helps, I'm nervous too." Bess said while opening the door.

"Really?"

"Me too, actually." Nancy added. "But we've got each other. We can do this!" Nancy chimed in.

"Thanks, girls." George said smiling.

The girls walked out arm in arm looking much happier than when they had gone in. They found the boys waiting at a table close to the food. Each girl rejoined her date. Ned looked at Nancy with a puzzled look. She answered by mouthing that she'd catch him up later. The group got their food and started to eat. Conversation seemed to flow much easier during dinner. Their table was the loudest and cheeriest. Soon, a slow dance came on.

Burt leaned over to George and whispered something. She looked at him and nodded. Burt took her by the hand and led her toward the dance floor. George peaked at Nancy and Bess, who were both waving happily at her. She smiled back and turned to Burt. Soon, they were talking closely as they danced to the music.

"Well, Ned. I think we better follow suit now that Burt broke the ice." Dave said. "What do you say, Bess? Want to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Let's go!" Dave took Bess's hand and led her out to the dance floor.

Ned turned to Nancy and said dramatically, "Alone at last!"

Nancy giggled. "You aren't going to ask me to dance?"

"What if I don't and we just sit here all night?"

"Then I'll be very disappointed that I didn't get to experience your dancing skills."

"That would be a tragedy." Ned said with mock seriousness. "Well then, Miss Drew would you like to dance with me." Ned held out his hand.

Nancy took the outstretched hand. "I would love to!" Nancy's heart leaped and seemed to beat faster.

She looked over to her friends, who both looked ecstatic. Nancy and Ned came together and their eyes met. Ned was smiling so wide that Nancy wondered if it hurt. She smiled back at Ned as he began to lead her through the slow dance. The feel of his hand on her hip made her heart race.

The time seemed to fly by. Finally, the DJ announced that the last dance would be a fast one. Nancy and Ned found Burt and George sitting at a table, talking excitedly. Bess and Dave came over soon after.

"Well, ladies. Since the dance is nearly over, it's probably time to take you all to phase 2 of the evening." Dave said with an official tone.

It was tradition that after the dance, the couples went to various after parties. "What's phase 2?" Bess asked.

"Mainly, a surprise." Burt said. "But, since we didn't tell you girls, we're going to have to take you home quickly so you can change and pack."

"But how will we know what to pack for?" asked Nancy.

The boys looked at each other. "Well, we better tell you then." said Ned. "Burt's parents and aunt and uncle share a large cabin in the mountains. We're going to stay there until tomorrow night."

Burt jumped in. "The cabin is 3 floors. You gals will be staying on the first and we'll be on the third. My parents and aunt and uncle will be on the second. Besides that, it's top secret. Just dress very warm. It's cold out."

"We better get going. We'll need all the time we can get!" Bess said enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter! I did steal a line from Gilmore Girls, but I'm not sure if it is word for word. I hope you all enjoy the ending.

* * *

The boys dropped the girls off at their houses with instructions to be ready to go in thirty minutes. Nancy said a quick hello to Hannah and caught her up on everything that happened at the dance and the cabin they were going to.

"Oh Carson told me about that. It sounds like a lot of fun! I have a bag of goodies for you all in the kitchen. Make sure to get it before you go. I'm off to bed, Nancy. Have fun!"

"Thanks, Hannah! You're the best!"

Nancy went upstairs and pulled out an overnight bag. She threw the essentials inside and changed into dark jeans and a grey sweater. As she pulled on her brown boots, her phone vibrated. It was a text from Ned.

"Are you ready? We're here."

She texted back, "Give me 5 more minutes and I'm good." Nancy sped through the rest of getting ready, grabbed her bag and the bag of goodies Hannah prepared, and headed out the door. A minivan was parked just outside. The van door came open and Bess called to Nancy, "Let's go!"

She climbed in the back with Ned. Burt was driving with George acting as navigator. Dave and Bess were in the middle, going through brown sacks.

"What's in there?" asked Nancy.

"Provisions!" Dave said mysteriously.

"Stuff for pancakes in the morning. We have to eat something. I think there might be a muffin mix in there too." said Bess as she combed through the contents of bags.

"Hannah packed some stuff too." said Nancy. She opened the sack and began listing off the contents. "Looks like chocolate bars, graham crackers, marshmallows, hot chocolate, and a bunch of candy."

"Looks like we can make s'mores." Ned said.

"Fantastic! I love s'mores." said George.

"This is going to be quite the party." Burt said. "We'll be there in about 30 minutes."

The rest of the car trip was relatively uneventful. The group talked about everything to movies, to books, to crazy dreams they have, and scary stories. Nancy felt a very light nudge against her hand that had been resting on next to her. She looked down and saw Ned pull his hand away quickly. Nancy peaked at Ned and saw he was blushing slightly and trying very hard not to look at her. Smiling and being as sneaky as she could, Nancy quietly unbuckled her seatbelt and buckled herself in the seat closer to Ned. Nancy managed to catch Ned's eye and held her hand out to him. He smiled and took her small hand in his. Ned leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Thanks." Nancy smiled back and him and gently leaned against him.

Soon, they pulled up to a fairly large, log cabin. The couples climbed out of the minivan and brought their things inside.

"Girls, you'll be in that room over there. Go ahead and put your stuff in there. We're two floors above you. Meet back here in 5." Burt said.

They all agreed and the girls went into the room that Burt pointed out. Bess closed the door behind them. "Okay, rapid girl-talk session. Can you believe how wonderful Dave is? He's so cool and down to earth! I think I really like him."

"Oh, Bess! That's great!" said Nancy.

"I'm having a great time too!" George added. "Burt is so interesting. He's working at a cancer research facility as a part-time intern. Burt is really nice too."

"This is really shaping out to be an amazing day." Nancy sighed. " Couldn't have planned it better myself."

Just then, they heard Dave call, "Girls? You okay in there?"

Bess called back, "Yeah. We're on our way out."

Nancy, Bess, and George filed out of the room. "What took so long?" asked Burt.

"Girl talk." said George.

"About what? Us?" asked Dave.

The girls looked each and smiled. "Yep."

"Oh." Dave said.

Ned held up the s'more supplies and asked, "how about s'mores?"

"Sounds delicious." Nancy said. "We better start before it gets too late."

The group surrounded the fireplace and began roasting marshmallows. It didn't take long for the chocolate and graham crackers to run out. Soon a game of chubby bunny broke out, which ended with a quick game of extreme spoons. As the boys raced to get the spoons, a clock rang out with twelve chimes. Bess stretched and yawned. "As much fun as it is to see them wrestle for spoons, I'm ready to call it a night."

"Me too." George said. "Time to hit the hay."

"Hey boys." Nancy called over to where the boys were. "We're going to bed."

Ned got up. "Alright. We should probably get some sleep too."

Burt walked over to George and pulled her into a hug. Nancy could just spy George smiling broadly. "Thanks for tonight." George said as they broke apart. "I had a wonderful time."

Burt's face lit up. "Me too. Thanks, George."

Dave and Bess were still saying goodnight, when Ned reached Nancy and hugged her. "Sleep tight, Nancy."

"Thanks, Ned, Sweet dreams."

The group broke apart and made their ways to bed. The girls stayed up later talking about how much fun they'd had and little did they know, the boys were having the same conversation two floors above them.

"Do you think George likes me?" Burt asked.

"How could she not? You're a pretty cool guy." said Dave.

"Bess seemed to really like you by the way." Ned said to Dave.

Dave smiled confidently. "How could she not?" He paused. "You really think so?"

"Yeah I have to agree with Ned." Burt added.

"Guys, we did good tonight." said Ned.

The guys drifted off after a bit more talking. Around two in the morning, Nancy woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. After a while, she decided to get up and make herself some hot chocolate in hopes that it would help her sleep. Her body felt like it was firing on all cylinders. Nancy snuck into the kitchen and started making hot chocolate. Hannah had left a few candy canes at the bottom of the bag mixed in with the other candy, so she added that to the mug. As the microwave timer ticked away, Nancy heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked over to see that it was Ned.

"Hey, Ned. Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope. I came down for some hot chocolate."

The microwave went off. Nancy pulled out the mug and said, "looks like we both had the same idea. Would you like this one or do you want to make your own?"

"Nah, I'll make my own. Thanks, though."

Ned began making his hot chocolate. Nancy took hers and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. The room was much colder without the fire. She walked over the window and looked outside. Ned joined her at the window. "It sure looks peaceful out there, doesn't it?"

Nancy looked up at him. "Yes, it does. All the snow is beautiful." She shivered. "It really is cold though."

Ned frowned and looked around. He spotted a large quilt nearby and asked, "would you like this?"

"But aren't you cold, Ned?"

"Yes, but you need it more than I do."

Nancy thought for a moment and said, "put it around your shoulders."

Ned complied. Nancy then went between Ned's opened arms. His heart seemed to stop beating as he put his arms around Nancy's waist.

"Much better." Nancy said sipping her hot chocolate. "How about you?"

"Uh huh." Ned said weakly. "Much warmer."

They stayed like that for several minutes as they finished their hot chocolate. After putting down the mugs, Nancy moved so she had an arm around Ned.

Ned looked down at Nancy. "Hey, Nancy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a good time? At the dance?"

"The best time. Did you?"

"Definitely. Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but you can ask something else."

"Would you…like to go out again? With me?

"Like on a date?"

"Well...yeah."

Nancy smiled. "I would love to."

"Really? Great!" Ned's face was lit up again. Nancy loved seeing him so happy. She had a thought that she had toyed with for a long time. It was pretty forward, though.

"Ned?"

Ned turned to look at her. "yes, Nancy?"

He watched her expectantly. Slowly, Nancy put her arms around Ned's neck, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the lips gently. An eternity seemed to pass before they broke apart. With a smile, Nancy whispered, "I just wanted to know what it would be like. Goodnight, Ned."

Nancy turned and began walking back to her room. Ned stood there shocked for a moment at what had just happened. Nancy had just reached the door, when Ned said, "Wait!"

Nancy turned to look at Ned. He rushed across the room, wrapped his arms around Nancy again, and pulled her into a kiss. They held onto each other for a while and broke apart again.

Nancy looked Ned in the eye and asked, "What was that?"

Ned smiled slyly, "You're not the only one who wanted to know what it would be like."

Nancy hugged Ned close. They said a final goodnight. Ned kissed Nancy on the forehead and Nancy went back into her room. George and Bess were still fast asleep. Nancy let out a happy sigh and smiled to herself. The guy that she had been crushing on for the longest time had not only asked her to winter formal, not only held her hand, but he kissed her. She knew that she would not forget that night for as long as she lived.


End file.
